The Life Of The Pirate King
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Challenge fic. Luffy heard Dragon says that women are weak and don't deserve to be a pirate or marine while talking with Garp. Luffy vowed to gather a crew that have strong women. Limes and Lemons Luffyxharem, ZoroxKuina, SnajixPudding.
1. Surprise, Surprise

**We all know that Luffy is gonna be the pirate king. So let's find out in this fic what kind of twists that are added to his life, I bet that it will amazing and wonderful I hope for you to enjoy.**

 **I don't own one piece it belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Wealth, Fame and power all are obtained by the Pirate King Gold D Roger

"My fortune is yours to take it... but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in one piece!"

Those words that started the Great Pirate Era.

Well let's go to Foosha village in Goa kingdom in the east blue (East Blue) we find a 7 years old boy in a bar eating a pile of meat while conversing with a red-haired pirate.

"Shanks, take me with you on your next journey." Said a raven-haired boy hopefully.

"No, Luffy you are too young." Said Shanks with a sigh

"I am gonna prove it to you that I am a man." Said Luffy with determination.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say hammer boy." Shanks joked mischievously.

Then the entire crew laughed at Luffy's nickname while drinking sake.

"I am not a hammer." Luffy shouted with a red face from anger and embarrassment.

"Yes you are since you can't swim like the other kids." Shanks continued while laughing with his crew at Luffy.

"I said I am not." Luffy shouted back while tears in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Said shanks while drinking sake.

Then Luffy turned to Makino and jumped across the table to hug her, Makino gasped as luffy hugged her all of sudden but smiled nonetheless.

"Makino, Shanks is mean to me." Luffy complained to Makino.

"Shanks, you should be ashamed of yourself and I thought of you as a good person!" Makino shouted at Shanks.

"But Makino, you know that we were joking right guys." Shanks said while waving his hands defensively.

"Right, captain." The crew shouted.

"If you don't apologize now, then no Sake for you." Makino threatened.

"I am sorry Luffy." Shanks apologized with bow.

"It's alright Shanks, friends?" Luffy said with a hand extended.

"Friends." Shanks grabbed his hand and shook it.

After they shook hands, Luffy ate meat and was trying to hold back his laughter, then suddenly they heard a loud laugh coming from Luffy and they looked at him confused.

"What's so funny Luffy?" Shanks said with a raised brow.

"Nothing." Said Luffy while continuing to laugh.

Then Luffy couldn't contain himself and let out the loudest laugh and rolled on the ground while his eyes had tears in them. Everyone looked at him with a question mark above their heads wondering why Luffy is laughing.

"Oi Luffy, why are you laughing?" Makino said in concern.

After five minutes Luffy calmed down.

"Well, the looks on Shanks face when you told him no sake is priceless." Luffy said with a smile.

Then everybody laughed at how Shanks looked when he was scared from Makino, and the crew cheered for Luffy for getting back at their captain and throw a party in his honor.

"Luffy?" Said Makino in a demonic voice.

Then Luffy suddenly stopped laughing and turned around to look at Makino Scary's face.

"Yes, Makino." Said a shaking Luffy.

"I thought I taught you better than this but I guess I was wrong."  
Makino said in a scary-sad tone.

"No, you taught me better I will take any punishment." Said Luffy with regret.

Then he turned to Shanks.

"I am sorry Shanks, you call me hammer boy anytime you want." Apologized Luffy with a bow.

"No, it's alright I forgive you." Shanks said in pity for Luffy.

"Makino, I want to eat some salad please." Said Luffy with determination.

All eyes are on Luffy bulging out of their sockets.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of them shouted at the same time.

"What?" Luffy asked confused.

"Really, Luffy." Said Shanks not believing Luffy's words.

"Are you sure about this Luffy." Makino asked hoping that he is joking.

"Yeah, I must take responsibility or all I will be alone?" Luffy said with a sad tone.

All of them stood there, like statutes, looking at the boy, Makino quickly hugged him and cried.

"Why are you crying Makino?" Luffy asked her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, Luffy." Said Makino while sobbing.

Then Luffy pulled out of the hug and hold her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes.

"Don't cry Makino, you're beautiful when you smile." Said Luffy with a beaming smile.

Makino just froze while still staring at Luffy, in her mind there was a single thought running and it was (since when Luffy can talk like that) after that she got back to the real world.

"L-Luffy" Makino said while smiling

And then all of them had their jaws to the floor, Luffy the idiot boy who wanted to become a pirate just complimented a woman who is like a mother to him.

"Just what the hell happened?" Shanks exclaimed angrily.

Well after that the mood returned to normal. After a few days the crew sailed to the new world after their stay finished, after two hours Monkey D Garp came to visit Luffy and check on him. While Garp was talking with Luffy and Makino another figure approached the bar smiling then he entered the bar, the three occupants turned to the new person.

"Welcome to our humble bar, how can I help you?" Makino greeted-asked with a smile.

"It's been a while pops." Said the figure emotionlessly.

* * *

 **Wow, another fic but this time it's one piece. I hope for you to enjoy it. Chapter 1 was edited by my beta reader Natsu is Awesome check him out.  
Plz review, follow and fav.**


	2. The revolutionist and The promise

**Chapter 2:**

The atmosphere in the bar was like a dead town no movement no sound.

"Well isn't the brat." Replied Garp with little anger.

"Gramps you know him?" Asked a curious Luffy.

"Yeah, he is your father and the revolutionist Monkey D Dragon." Replied Garp while picking his nose.

The silence filled the bar with a jaw-dropped Makino and a stone Luffy.

 **"Ehhhhhhhhhh."** Shouted Makino  & Luffy.

"My father!?" Asked Luffy in a low voice.

"Yeah, your father." Replied Garp simply.

"Yes, Luffy I am your father." Said Dragon with a smile.

 **"My father, then where were you all these years?"** Shouted Luffy with anger.

"I was busy with work, leading the revolution against the world government." Replied Dragon with regret.

"Why didn't you visit at least once?" Asked Luffy with tears in his eyes.

"I didnt have time." Replied Dragon with a sad smile.

"Didn't have time, why cause your work is more important than me?" Said Luffy shocking the three adults.

"No, but my hands were tied you gotta understand." Dragon said with sadness.

"Ok, I understand but you will make it up to me by spending time with me." Said Luffy leaving no arguments.

"Of course, anything for my son." Said Dragon with a large smile.

Then Dragon stepped forward until he reached the bar and sat down beside Luffy, ordered a juice and told Luffy all about his work. Makino well smiled that Luffy Is happy to see his father but.

"Oi, Gramps you are still hiring women." Asked Dragon with a sick smile.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Replied-Asked Garp without a care.

"I think you should stop it, women are weak." Replied Dragon mockingly.

Those words shocked the other two, especially Luffy and that made him angry but kept quiet.

"Really, you haven't changed." Said Garp with a sigh.

"Really, they aren't qualified to be a Marine or a Pirate." Said Dragon still mocking the women.

"And why do think that?" Asked Garp who is about to explode but managed to calm down.

"Because men will take advantage of them and they are so fragile that with one hit they are down." Replied Dragon pushing his father's buttons.

"Well, that's your opinion, but you are wrong." Said Garp sounding furious.

"Then correct me dad." Said Dragon with anger.

Before Garp could reply Luffy spoke.

 **"Women aren't weak."** Shouted Luffy shocking the adults.

"And why they aren't weak my son?" Asked Dragon with a raised eyebrow.

"Because there is no weak but strong and stronger, and women can achieve what they want if they have the will to do it." Replied Luffy seriously.

"It doesn't matter, they are still weak like your mother." Said Dragon.

"My mom." Said Luffy in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, Monkey D Lucy was a beautiful woman, but weak that's why she is dead." Said Dragon emotionless.

Luffy was very angry because his father not just insulted all the women in the world, but also his mother who he never had the chance to see her again.

"Even the barmaid is weak." Said Dragon referring to Makino.

 **"Don't call Makino weak."** Luffy in a demonic voice.

The adults were surprised and felt scared from the child. Makino was shocked that the sweet, naive Luffy had a demon voice.

"Whatever, they are still weak." Said Dragon after composing himself.

"I will prove to you that they aren't weak, I will gather a crew full of strong women who can the beat strongest Pirates and Marines." Said Luffy with determination.

"Challenging your dad, well you have some of your mother spirit, I will be waiting for your proof Luffy." Said Dragon with a smile.

"Ahem, did you come here for me or not?" Garp entered the conversation.

"Yes, I have something to talk with you." Said Dragon after his finishing his drink.

"Ok, follow me, I will be back." Said Garp seriously.

"Take care my son and I will see you soon." Said Dragon with a happy-sad smile.

Then the two of them went to the forest for privacy leaving Luffy in Makino's care.

"Luffy." Called Makino after getting over her shock.

"Yes, Makino." Answered Luffy in his sweet tone.

"Thanks for standing for me, I really appreciate that." Said Makino smiling while hugging Luffy.

"No problem Makino, you are like a mother to me, I will always protect you." Replied Luffy Cheerfully while hugging Makino.

Makino's heart felt a warm feeling from his words, but there is a strange one she felt when he said that she is like his mother, she ignored it and continued to hug Luffy. she will help him if he needs it and he knows that she will, and she will have to wait for him to grow up to fulfill his promise.

"I will be by your side in very step." Said Makino smiling.

"I know and I am glad." Replied Luffy with a smile.

Now Luffy will train hard to become stronger and grow up so he can go on his adventure while gathering a crew to become the Pirate King.

* * *

 **And done. I hope you like it.**

 **I got some things to tell you**

 **(1) the harem: Luffy gonna have a harem and maybe a big one, the girls who are in the harem [Makino,Nami,Robin,Boa hancock]**

 **(2) since we are talking about pairings then what about the other straw hat males, well they will have a girlfriend:**

 **a) Brook will not have a girlfriend because he is a skeleton.**

 **b) Franky will not have a girlfriend because he doesn't have a time for romance.**

 **c) Chopper: he has a crush on a certain female mink that will be his girlfriend in this fic but they will get together when they reach Zou.**

 **d) Usopp will have Kaya as his girlfriend no argument there.**

 **e) Sanji: there are some girls who can be his girlfriend, so I decided to make a list of the girls who can be his girlfriend and when they enter GrandLine in the AN of that chapter I will put the list and you will vote so wait till then.**

 **f) Zoro: when I say Zoro you will say Kuina or Tashigi or Perona.**

 **(2) check out my future fics on my profile because I will start one of them right now.**

 **Now that's out of the way**

 **Alivida: I don't know if I want her in the harem or not so if you want her**

 **Vote in the reviews with a good reason if she has the highest vote she in.**

 **About Zoro's girlfriend: if you choose Kuina she will be alive and join the crew with Zoro while Tashigi will be in Luffy' harem and Perona will be in Sanji's girlfriend list, but if you choose either Tashigi or Perona Kuina will be dead so vote for your fav girl to be Zoro's girlfriend (don't vote for Tashigi for Luffy's harem right now because her time hasn't come yet).**

 **So vote in the reviews for Alivida for the harem and for {Kuina,Tashigi or Perona} to be the girlfriend of the future strongest swordsman.**

 **Plz fav, follow and review and I will see you soon.**


	3. Brothers and love

**I am back with a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

/Flashback start/

"Didn't you want to talk with me." Garp said very calmly.

"Yeah, I will see you soon son." Dragon said with no emotions.

/Flashback end/

They left the bar and walked to a clearing. Garp sat on a log and Dragon stood still.

"So, what do want to talk about." Garp said with a stern voice.

"I want to take Luffy with me to become a Revolutionary." Dragon said seriously.

"Really because Luffy will become a Marine like me." Garp said with a grin.

"Hahahahahahahaha, Luffy will never be one if he finds out about the true face of the Marines." Dragon said while laughing.

"You are right yet wrong, because I will show him that there are good Marines." Garp replied while managing to calm himself.

 **"No, he will come with me."** Dragon shouted.

 **"You can't because he will become a pirate** , **but I will make him change his mind."** Garp shouted back.

"Fine, whatever I am staying here for a while I will see ya around pops." Dragon said while began to walk to where his friends is.

"Yeah, see ya brat." Garp replied back.

Then Dragon spent time with Luffy and Garp trained Luffy in Haki in which he discovered that he has the three colors of it and taught him about Devil fruits and three types of it. Luffy is still in a mother-son relationship with Makino, and after a few months Garp got Dadan to take care of him and got Introduced to Ace his older brother who spit on him on the first meeting (typical Ace). He followed Ace but every time he gets lost so he get hunt some animals and head back to eat dinner and when Ace shows up he go to a clearing to train in Haki and Shanks returns when Garp isn't around. One of these day Shanks brought with him a chest.

"Hey Luffy, I heard you met your father." Shanks said with a smile.

"Yeah, I met him and spent some time with him." Luffy replied with his own smile.

"Great, and I heard you are training in Haki by your grandfather." Shanks said while drinking sake.

"Yeah, he said so I can become a Marine but I want to be a pirate." Luffy said while eating meat.

"Good so which color of Haki do you have?" Shanks asked with curiosity.

"All of them." Luffy said bluntly.

The crew froze, looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"Shishishishishi, you guys look funny." Luffy laughed.

"Wow, you gonna be a great Pirate Luffy I know it." Shanks said happily after waking from his trance.

Then the crew continued to eat and drink, then Luffy felt hungry even after eating 2 plates and a glass of juice and he saw the chest and opened curiously behind Shanks back and saw a fruit, but a strange one a dark blue fruit but it is darker like they  
added black to it with swirls. He took the first bite and he grimaced at the sour taste but continued to eat, then he heard a gasp and turned to look at Shanks.

"Luffy did you eat the fruit that was in the chest?" Shanks asked with panic.

He nodded with curiosity.

"Luffy, what you ate was a Devil fruit and a hybrid one." Shanks said with worry.

"That's why it tastes sour but I was hungry, so it was the only food available." Luffy said truthfully.

"Luffy you can't swim since it is the weakness of it." Shanks said with a serious face.

"Nani." Luffy shouted, but he remembered what he is grandfather said about devil fruits so he face-palmed.

"Luffy the fruit you ate is a water/yami fruit a hybrid between water and darkness." Shanks said with a stern face.

"Cool, so I can swim after all and can control the shadows." Luffy analyzed his powers.

"Yeah, you are right, I guess you aren't a hammer anymore." Shanks said smiling.

"Yeah, I am very lucky." Luffy said while jumping in joy.

Then they continue to party, but bandits came wanted to drink sake, but Makino apologized, saying that the Pirates drank it all, Shanks offered his bottle of sake to the leader, but the leader got angry and smashed the bottle on his head knocking him on the floor and spilling the sake. Makino gasped and went to clean the mess while the leader was mocking Shanks, Luffy got angry but kept quiet and the bandits left. The crew laughed at their captain and Shanks apologized to Makino about the mess which  
she waved off. Shanks looked at Luffy and wondered why he didn't say anything but let it go. After Shanks's departure the bandits came again and made a mess in the bar while mocking the Pirates so Luffy decided to do something about it and shouted  
at the leader that Shanks is manlier than him and also stronger, so that got them angry and they went to kill Luffy but he beating them up using Haki. And when Garp came the leader who had a bounty got arrested with his gang and Luffy finished his Observation Haki training and started to train his Devil fruit and continued to follow Ace. He met Sabo and they tied him so he can't escape and tell someone about their treasure and some Pirates came looking for Ace and Sabo, took Luffy and beat him up cause he kept quiet about the treasure's location. Ace thought Luffy would tell them the location so he decided to relocate the treasure, but Sabo told him to go and save Luffy and they went to rescue him and beat the Pirates. Ace learned that Luffy didn't  
tell them where the treasure is and he wondered why, Luffy told him that he wants to be friends with him so Ace asked that if he wants him to live and he said yes. Then they brought a bottle of sake and three small cups and Ace poured the sake in  
the cups and they did the brother ceremony.

"They say if we drink sake together we will be brothers." Said Sabo with a smile.

"Yooosh." Luffy said happily.

"From now on we're brothers till the end." Ace said smiling.

 **"Brothers forever."** They shouted and their cups collided then they drink sake.

After becoming brothers Ace and Sabo asked Garp to train them in Haki like Luffy and he agreed. While they are training, they discovered Sabo's secret that he is a noble and ran away from his parents. Then his father hired some Pirates to kidnap Sabo and  
deal with his brothers and Sabo agreed to go back if his brothers are safe, the Pirates were making Luffy and Ace works for them but they couldn't figure out for what. Sabo then learned from his family that the nobles want to burn Gray Terminal,  
so he escaped and went to find his brothers. When he found them, he told them everything and they went to kick the Pirates's asses and Ace and Sabo confronted the Pirates while Luffy deals with the fire. And they managed to win and save Gray Terminal, Garp came and took the Pirates to prison and Sabo met Dragon who told that he is Luffy's father and told him to come and become a revolutionary. He agreed after thinking and he left, but with his brothers catching up to him and saying goodbye and promise to reunite later. After Sabo's departure Luffy and Ace continued their training, Makino finally sorted her feelings for Luffy that she in love with him but what about his feelings that will have to wait till Luffy become a teenager. After a few years Ace became a young teen which means Sabo too at the same time, Ace and Shanks use to tease Luffy about his relationship with Makino, but immediately closed their mouths when Makino is looking at them with her scary eyes and smile that promised punishment. And Ace sailed when he was 17 leaving only Luffy who has finished his training with Haki, but still hasn't with his Devil fruit and got a scar under his left eye, he felt something for Makino he knows it's love but it's so confusing so he let it go for the time being and will think about later. After another few years Luffy became a teenage like his brothers, his body changed into a tall, slim but somewhat muscular body and his face still has some innocence mixed with maturity. Makino every time she sees Luffy she blushes because she finds him handsome, and she decided to talk to him about these feelings before it's too late. One day Luffy was at the bar after training, the bar was empty and Makino decided it's her chance now.

"Luffy, there something I want tell you." Makino said nervously while beside Luffy and facing him.

"Ok, what is it?" Luffy said, looking at her face, making his heart beat fast.

"Luffy first I thought of you as a son, but after sometime those feelings developed to love you as man lover, but I was afraid of your rejection, even if you don't love me like that, I understand." Makino pours her heart out for Luffy with some tears and  
a smile.

Luffy stared at her and began to think about it, after some mins he reached to a decision that he loved Makino like that not as a mother but as a lover, woman.

"Makino, I loved you as a mother since you always take care of me and making me happy, but after a while I had those strange feelings whenever I see you my heart beats faster and my face is burning pink or red but now I understand what it is love for you as my girlfriend, a woman and one of Pirate Queens so Makino I love you." Luffy poured his heart answering her confession with a bright smile.

Makino blinked, then blushed red and hugged him while crying.

"And I-I love you too Luffy very, very much." Makino said with a smile.

Then he hugged her back while smiling for a few minutes and after that they broke apart and looked at each other and shared their first kiss with each other full of love and longing.

 **Lemon start:**

They broke for air and Makino went to close the bar and Luffy with his Yami pulled her and kissed her a kiss full of lust and desire, they are slowly undress each other while kissing until they were naked.

"Wow, Makino you are so beautiful." Luffy said while looking his girlfriend's body which made him aroused.

"You are so handsome and packed Luffy." Makino said, blushing crimson while checking him out.

He then grabbed her breasts and played and sucking on her nipples.

"Ah, Luffy so good~" Makino said while moaning.

"Makino your breasts are very good now I want taste down there." Luffy said while trailing kisses down from her breasts to above her pussy.

Then they got into 69 position while Luffy is standing, he is licking her vagina while she sucks his dick and play with his balls, they got it on for 10 mins then they climaxed and he set her down panting.

"Luffy, how are you so good?" Makino said in a slutry voice.

"I just follow my instincts." Luffy said bluntly.

Then Makino lay down on her back and opened her legs.

"Come on Luffy make me your Queen." Makino said seductively.

"Yosh." Luffy said while getting fired up.

Then he lined up his dick with her entrance and entered slowly making both moan. His dick moved in until he hit the barrier, Luffy looked at Makino and she nodded giving the green light. He moved back a bit and moved forward with all his might piercing  
the Hymen.

" **Ahhhhhhhh."** Makino screamed and got silenced by Luffy with a kiss.

when the pain passed, they broke the kiss Luffy saw blood coming out.

"Makino, there is blood coming did I hurt you I am so sorry." Luffy said whole panicking.

"It's alright Luffy, it happens when a man take a woman's first time, so no need to apologize." Makino said softly while feeling his cheek.

"I believe you." Luffy said with a happy smile.

"Then you can move slowly, then faster as you like." Makino said with a smile of her own.

He nodded, then started thrusting slowly making them both moaning, after a few minutes he started pounding faster while holding her hips.

"Ah, ah Luffy harder, faster I feel great." Makino said while being fucked.

"As you say my Queen." Luffy said while continuing to fuck her.

Then after 44 minutes of pleasure and lust they were approaching the climax.

"Makino, I feel weird like I am gonna pee, but it is different." Luffy warned her.

"It's alright, let it out inside don't hold back because I am gonna release soon." Makino said with lust on her face.

Then their release time has come closer.

"Makino I am gonna-" "-Do it, I am too." They said while they about to cum.

She cummed hard on his dick making him loose and load all of his semen in her womb, then after some time he took out his penis and some of the mixed cum with blood came out and spilled on the floor. He lay beside her and warping his arm around her waist and she put her head in his shoulder.

"Wow, that was awesome and amazing my King." Makino said smiling.

"Yeah, it was my Bartender Queen." Luffy said making her blush.

 **Lemon end**

They laid there for an hour, then they kissed a short kiss and they took a shower together and quickly dressed and cleaned the place of sex. Makino then taught Luffy how treat women in and outside the bed and since he will gather a crew of women and there will some men of course the women will fall in love with him so she will share, but they will have to prove themselves or they have find another man or stay single, and he agreed. When Garp came back, he gave his blessings to the couple making them blush and gave a thumbs up to Luffy for finding a beautiful lady and said that he wants his grand grandchildren, making their blush darken, he began to teach Luffy the five powers and when he left for his work Makino said that she wants to join his crew and learn these techniques and he said okay. He taught her the two colors of Haki since she isn't from one of the million who has the Conquer King, and the five powers and gave her the position of a cook since her foods is delicious. She said  
wants swords and guns and bought some guns and will buy swords when they begin the adventure. The years passed and their relationship got stronger and their training gave an awesome result. Now it is time for Luffy to start his adventure with his  
Queen Makino by his side. They loaded their boat and are ready to sail, the villagers were there and they heard that the bartender is Luffy's lover and his first crew member, they were standing on the dock to say goodbye.

"Everything is ready captain." Makino said with a smile.

"Alright, set sail." Luffy replied with his own smile.

The villagers were waving and crying except the mayor who complained about Pirates from his town, although deep down he is proud and will miss these two, the couple set sail and waved goodbye with tears.

"So now a new chapter of our lives has begun." Makino said happily.

"Yes, and I am gonna be the Pirate King." Luffy shouted the last words proudly making Makino smile at her boyfriend-captain.

And an adventure has begun.

* * *

 **Alright I finally finished ch 3. I hope you enjoyed.  
Now about the harem there was a vote for Alivida to join Luffy's harem and she in since she got 16 votes so you can't vote for her anymore Luffy's harem are: [Makino, Nami, Robin, Hancock, Alivida]. About Zoro's lover your votes are for Tashigi, Kuina or Perona and the winner is Kuina with 12 votes, Tashigi 8 and Perona 3 so that means Kuina is Zoro's lover will alive and as for the other two you will find out later. Now Sanji I told you not vote for his lover till Grand Line chapter but you voted anyway so I will open the votes for him  
And the ladies are: (Perona, Camie, Pudding, Carmen, Violet and Conis). I thank you for the votes and I hope to continue to vote, so now you can't vote for Alivida cause she in the harem of Luffy and for Kuina cause she won the right to be the lover of the future best swordsman so vote in the reviews for Sanji's lover and the list of the ladies are mentioned above. Fav, Follow and Review and see you soon.**


	4. A whale and a couple of swords

**I am back and this chapter will be about Alivida and Shell town arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Luffy and Makino were sailing in a small boat for a few hours after departing from Boa Kingdom, they hadn't any problem till they were heading towards a whirlpool which was avoided by Luffy's thinking using his water water powers. After they avoided it, they came across a cruise ship who is being raided by Pirates, using his Yami Yami fruit he and Makino teleported to the ship with their things. They spotted a girl with orange hair sneaking around like a thief but they ignored her.

"So what is the plan?" Makino asked her boyfriend.

"Simple, you save the innocent and I will take care of the captain." Luffy said simply with a smirk.

They kissed, then went on their own way, Luffy went to where the closest Pirates were but when he arrived, he saw three Pirates were trying to hurt a kid so he walked to them gaining their attention.

"Plz, let's go back before Alivida punish us." A scared pink-haired boy said.

"Huh, what are you a mouse Coby it's just one barrel." One of the Pirates said while having a scary face.

"Don't you have something to do other than bullying kids?" A voice announced itself.

they turned to the source of the voice and found it was a boy in his teens with a straw hat and wearing a red vest with shorts blue pants walking to them.

"Who are you?" One of the Pirates said while pointing his sword.

"Me a Pirate." Luffy simply said with a smile.

Then, using shave he knocked the three men out with a single punch, then he turned to Coby.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked with concern.

"Yeah, thanks for the save I am Coby." Coby thanked-introduced with a wary smile.

"You welcome, I am Luffy the future King of Pirates." Luffy said proudly.

Coby began to say that it is impossible to become and Luffy bonked him on the head to shut him up and says he doesn't care as long he achieved it even he die then he died trying, then he asked for food and he lead him to the storage Luffy was eating the fruits happily without stopping.

"Luffy, do you think I can become a Marine since it's my dream?" Coby asked Luffy calmly.

"Yeah, as long you have a strong will and determination you can do everything." Luffy said seriously between bites.

Coby then told him about his life and how he became a cabin boy for Alivida and how he want to escape after 2 years of service, Luffy said that he will help him since they are friends which made Coby's eyes water from his warm words.

"Coby, who is you gonna escape from?" A feminine voice called out on fury.

A person broke the wooden wall and it revealed a fat woman with a cowgirl outfit holding an iron mace making Coby cower behind Luffy.

"Coby, who is the fat whale?" Luffy asked naively.

"Coby, whose the most beautiful woman in the world?" Alivida asked Coby while trying not to kill Luffy.

"Well, it is not you the ugliest and the fattest whale in the world." Coby shouted bravely.

Alivida was angry and charged at the kid hoping to kill him while he was paralyzed with fear, her mace made contact with air. When she looked she saw Luffy head is reforming using shadows then he smirked.

"You are weak see ya water water pistol." Luffy said bluntly.

His hand became water then he punched her hard enough to send her flying making her goons surrender, the girl with orange hair escaped before he noticed her not knowing he had. He ordered them to bring a boat for Coby, but the Marines arrived and destroyed Luffy's boat, then he, Makino who arrived after Alivida's defeat and Coby jumped on the boat which they took it and saw the same orange haired thief.

"Hi, cutie do you know where is the nearest Marine base?" Luffy asked her with his toothy grin.

"Yes-s, it is in Shell town in that direction." The girl said, blushing while pointing to where the town is.

"Thanks." Luffy thanked her then ordered to set sail there while the girl calmed her heart before going after them but from another direction. The three formed a bond and Coby said that in Shell town is a dangerous couple by the name of Roronoa

Zoro and Kuina and Luffy immediately said he wants them on the crew despite Coby's protests. They arrived after one hour and walked through the town getting the people scared by mentioning Zoro-Kuina and Captain Morgan which confused Coby about the latter, so Luffy told him that there is good Pirates like Shanks and bad Marines, they went to Marines base and saw a girl with blonde hair and two years younger than Coby climbed a ladder carrying a cloth. Luffy helped Coby up at the wall and Makino joins them on, watching the girl entering the base and giving the criminals food, Zoro had a green hair while wearing a white T-shirt and black pants and boots and a white-green sash around his waist while his partner a young girl with a long dark blue hair and dark brown eyes while wearing a sleeveless pink shirt and white pants and a bust bigger than Nami 3 times. While the girl was talking with them a blonde boy whose name is Helmeppo with two officers he made her drop the food that was inside the cloth and stomped on it, then told one of the officers to throw her outside, the girl got thrown over and Makino caught her then Luffy went inside after Marines went out of sight while Makino took the kids to the bar.

"Hey, Zoro and Kuina." Luffy greeted cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Zoro said rudely.

"Zoro, be nice how can we help you?" Kuina said with a smile.

Zoro just tsked while Luffy wasn't fazed by Zoro's rudeness.

"I heard about you two and I want you to join my crew." Luffy said with a grin.

Both teens's eyes went wide, looked at each other then back at the teen.

"You are a Pirate?" They both asked with mouth gaped.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

"Sorry kid, I am gonna stay here for a month to show that bastard that I can handle a month without food or water." Zoro said seriously.

"But do you think he is telling the truth you are bounty hunters and wanted by them." Luffy said sternly.

That got them thinking, but before they talk, they felt food in their mouths and Luffy is gone, so they ate the food and discussed things. Luffy arrived at the bar and told his companions about what happened with the couple, then Helmeppo came and told the people that he will execute the couple that earned him a punch from Luffy so he ran while promising that he will make Luffy pay. Luffy then said that he will make the couple join him and they went to save them, when they arrived they entered the base.

"Luffy, what's the plan?" Makino asked her boyfriend with a sweet tone.

"Coby, untie them and Makino protect them while I get their swords." Luffy said while taking his role as a captain.

They nodded and went to do their job while using his dark power to arrive at the roof, he saw that Morgan is ordering his men to lift his statute carefully to show his greatness and his son Helmeppo came and told his father to kill the man who hurt him. He showed himself by jumping on the statue making the men dropped because of their shock of his appearance and broke it, making Morgan mad and Helmeppo to point that he is the man who punched him Morgan commanded his men to kill Luffy on the spot. Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and run inside the base.

"Where are the swords?" Luffy asked him seriously.

"In my room we just passed it." Helmeppo shouted with tears in his eyes.

Luffy stopped and turned around until he told him to stop after 4 doors and kicked the door, seeing a pink walls and bed, he shrugged and spotted 4 swords he let go of Hemeppo and took the swords, gone through the window and using his water power he dashed through the yard and stood in front the his companions and the couple as the bullets hit him and he absorbed them making everybody except Makino and Coby eyes open wide then the bullets got ejected from his feet.

"What are you?" Zoro asked shocked.

"Me I am Monkey D Luffy I ate the water water - Yami Yami fruit and I am gonna be the Pirate King." Luffy introduced-declared with pride.

"I thought those were myths but I know they aren't yours is a Logia type so neither swords or bullets is effective against you so we will kill your friends and the criminals men charge." Morgan screamed angrily.

Zoro and Kuina were freed by Coby and took care of the Marines so Luffy will take care of Morgan, Morgan's son snuck behind Coby and pointed a gun at him threatening Luffy, but Makino who was forgotten by him punched him so hard that knocked him unconscious saving Coby and went to collect some swords. Luffy beat Morgan easily ending his rule and the Marines celebrated the teens with Coby went to the bar to eat and talk among themselves.

"Ha, that hit the spot." Zoro said after eating 7 plates.

"Yeah, that is good." His companion Kuina said with a smile.

"What are your dreams?" Luffy asked between bites.

"Our dream is to become the greatest swordsman-woman in the world." Zoro said with determination.

"And we will join you, but if you got in our way we'll cut you down understood?" Kuina said while giving them her scary face.

"Of course, the Pirate King wants nothing only the best." Luffy said after eating 13 plates.

Zoro and Kuina told them they were childhood friends, then became lovers and shocked to know that Luffy and Makino is a couple, although they thought they were mother and son, Luffy laughed at their reactions while Makino simply giggled, then the Marines came and asked them to leave since they are Pirates and thanked them for their help. They said okay that we're leaving anyway, Luffy told them to enlist Coby to their ranks and give him to his grandfather when the Marines asked who is his grandfather, he said Monkey D Garp which shocked all of them except Makino. They laughed at their shocked faces and Coby joined the Marines the Pirates went to their boat and set sailed while the Marines saluted them then punished them with no food for a week and

Coby promised them that they will see each other again, now our friends are waiting for a new adventure.

* * *

 **Done, sorry I am really late. Now let's see the votes for Sanji's lover: Pudding: 19, Conis: 0, Violet: 8, Camie: 0, Carmen: 3, Perona: 5 so that means Pudding is the winner and she will get with snaji in the the Whole Cake Island arc now Sanji's lover  
votes is closed. Luffy's harem is (Makino, Nami, Robin, Boa Hancock, Alivida) and Zoro's lover is Kuina and Sanji's lover is Pudding. Fav, Follow and continue to vote for Luffy's harem and see ya soon.**


	5. A clown and a Thief

**Ch 5:**

After setting sail from Shell town the crew talked among themselves and get know each other, Luffy and Makino told about how they met and became lovers and Zoro and Kuina told that they were childhood friends and rivals, after they became teens they became a couple and set out to the sea.

"Luffy, I am horny, let's have sex." Makino said with lust.

"Zoro-kun, I haven't had you inside me for a while." Kuina said slutry.

The Captain and the First mate looked at their girlfriends and then at each other and sighed.

"Alright." Luffy and Zoro said with a sigh.

The girls cheered, then each of them went to their respective boyfriend and then sat on them while facing them so they don't peek at the other's girlfriend.

 **Lemon start:**

They lowered their lovers pants and Kuina took off her shirt leaving her half bare (she doesn't wear bras till they meet Sanji) and lower her pants while Makino lower her shirt and bra and pants. Then they stroked the cocks of their men, which earned a moan, after a while they stopped when they saw that the cocks has become full erect then they positioned themselves and slide the cocks inside their pussies and their men fucked them while sucking and playing with their tits.

"~Ahh, Luffy so good." Makino said with lust.

"Zoro, I missed this feeling." Kuina said while her mind became blank.

"Luffy." "Zoro." "Faster harder." They said at the same time.

The boys then increase their speed in fucking and sucking making the ladies moan louder.

"~A-ah Luffy more." Makino said with tongue is out.

"Zoro, give me more I want more." Kuina said while grabbing Zoro's head.

The boys continued for 5 minutes till.

"Luffy, I am." "Zoro don't stop." The two of them said with clouded minds.

"Makino, gonna release." "Kuina I can't go on I must cum." The guys said while the climax is approaching.

Then they cummed so hard inside their girlfriends and after a while they emptied their last string of cum, the girls pulled the cocks outside, then the four of them redressed themselves and the girls sat beside their boyfriends panting.

"That's amazing as always Luffy." Makino said with a smile.

"Zoro, that was awesome like the way I like it." Kuina said smiling lovely.

"Shishishi, you taste very good." Luffy said while laughing.

"Kuina, I love it and will continue to do." Zoro said grinning.

The couple shared a kiss, then took a nap after a tiring activity.

 **Lemon end**

After a nice nap the crew arrived at Orange town, after they docked they spilt up Kuina and Makino went together while the boys went on their own way. Luffy after five seconds he heard a voice he turned around and saw three men chasing a woman who is familiar to him.

"Get here you thief." One of the men said evily.

"Give us the map bitch." The man said in a fury.

"No, the map is mine losers." The woman said while sticking her tongue out.

When she saw Luffy she immediately thought of a plan to get rid of her chasers.

"I will leave them to you boss." Said the woman while running past Luffy.

The men stopped the chase and turned to Luffy and leaked, killing intent at him which unfazed him.

"That's her boss get him." One of them said evily.

"Beat him up and then chase after the cat thief." Said the other man darkly.

Luffy just unleashed some of His Conquer Haki to knock them unconscious.

"You are so strong." A voice was heard from behind him.

He turned around and saw the girl sitting on the roof of one of the houses, then jumped down and landed like a cat safely, then she walked up to him.

"Of course they are a small fry." Luffy said with a grin.

"Yeah, you are right, I am Nami." Nami introduced herself with a grin.

"And I am Luffy nice to meet you." Luffy said then kissed her hand which made her blush.

"Me too, and such a gentleman." Nami said with a lively voice.

Then Luffy's tummy announced that she needs food and Nami invited him to Lunch which he obliged. When they arrived at one of the houses they ate happily and then they started to converse.

"So Nami, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked her seriously.

"Well, I am here to steal from Buggy a map to the Grand line and his treasure." Nami said with a cat-like grin.

"So you are a thief?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I steal from Pirates cause they are scum killing people and raping women." Nami said with hatred.

"What if I told you that I am a Pirate." Luffy said shocking her.

"I will say you are lying." Nami said not believing him.

"But i am, although i just started and the only Pirates I fought are the Alivida's." Luffy said grinning.

"I remember you, you are the one who wanted to go to Shell town." Nami said while pointing at him.

"Finally, i was tired of waiting Nami the (cutie)." Luffy said smiling.

She blushed red, then composed herself. This boy was a Pirate whom she loathed but he made her blush how did he do that.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Nami said with her guard up.

"I am here to gather supplies and when I heard that Buggy is here and killing these people I decided to save this town." Luffy said sternly.

"You helping the people, but that's how can help them when you are a Pirate?" Nami said not believing what he said.

"Look, there is bad Marines who use their power and kill people and there are good Pirates like Shanks." Luffy explained with a smile.

"Shanks, one of the Yonkos." Nami said with fear.

"Yeah, he came to my village years ago and he gave me his hat and saved me from a sea king by sacrificing his arm." Luffy said with a happy tone then in the end with a sad tone.

Nami was shocked that a Yonko helped this boy and didn't kill him or his village.

"Alright, I will help you get the map and treasure and do you have any skills or talent?" Luffy said-asked her.

"I am a Navigator and the best one." Nami said proudly.

"Well, since you hate Pirates I won't ask you to join us, but how about a partnership?" Luffy proposed while holding out his hand.

Nami thought about and she can use them till she gets the money she neeeded and keep an eye on him cause this boy is different from the Pirates and let's put that to the test.

"Ok, I agree." Nami said while shaking his hand in acceptance.

"Yosh, now how get Buggy's map and treasure?" Luffy said while thinking.

"I have an idea." Nami said with a grin.

Then she whispered in his ear the plan and he agreed on it. Now we see Luffy tied with rope walking in front of Nami like a prisoner to where Buggy is, then after a ten minutes they arrived at his base.

"The thief is back." Said a man with a clown face and Pirate clothes.

"Buggy, I came to return the map because of my idiot boss and I decided to leave him and join you." Nami said with a serious face.

Luffy sat on the ground not saying a word.

"Ha-ha, so you betrayed your boss, huh alright boys put him in a cage and let's celebrate Nami's welcome party." Buggy said with a clown smile.

Some of the Buggy pirates grabbed and put him in a cage still tied in ropes and watched the celebration drooling over the food and juice but waited until he was rescued. Now he saw that Buggy was about to speak.

"Now, Bring the cannon boys." Buggy said grinning.

Then the cannon was brought out and positioned in front of Luffy and pointed at him.

"Now, Nami you will prove your loyalty by using the Buggy ball to destroy your former boss hahahahahahahaha." Buggy said while laughing like a madman.

Nami was in a dilemma, what she would do she hated Pirates but to kill them that's wrong. She looked at Luffy and saw him smiling.

"Don't worry, Nami I won't get hurt from the ball." Luffy said with a smile.

Nami was scratching the matchsticks to light the cannon, then she decided to trust Luffy and light the cannon and waited till it opened fire and destroyed the cage. Nami looked at it and felt tears coming down her face, but she didn't know why. After the smoke cleared the cage was destroyed, but there is no signs of Luffy.

Hahahahaha, why are crying Nami was your boss, your ex or something." Buggy said while laughing hard.

"Shishishi, nice try big nose, but I am alive and Nami, thanks for trusting me." Luffy said while he emerged from the shadows.

All of them froze at the sight, of Luffy standing there like nothing happened to him.

"How did you survive that?" All of them shouted.

"I just used my Devil fruit power." Luffy said while grinning.

"Devil fruit, prove it." They demanded.

"He just turned his right hand into water while the left one into darkness.

"I ate a hybrid fruit the water-darkness fruit." Luffy said smirking.

"That's cheating having a water fruit." Buggy said with jealousy.

"Well, tell that to the devil himself." Luffy said not caring.

But before anyone say something three individuals came and knocked out some of Buggy's crew.

"Zoro, Makino Kuina, you are late." Luffy addressed his crew with a pout.

"Sorry captain, we almost got lost cause of Zoro." Kuina apologized to her Captain while glaring at her lover.

"What, I don't get lost you get lost ." Zoro spat at his girlfriend.

While they were arguing, Luffy turned to his lover and hugged her and kissed her which caused Nami to feel her heart has broken (jealousy) and glared at Makino making Makino look at her and wink at her which made Nami pout and turned her head to the other side.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Buggy said with annoyance.

"Ah, sorry Buggy." Luffy said with a grin.

Buggy gritted his teeth and charged at Luffy, but Zoro cut him and smirked, but felt pain when he saw Buggy has his body separated and stabbed in the right side of tummy.

"Hahahahahahahaha, take that Zoro i ate the Bara Bara fruit." Buggy laughed with his men.

Kuina rushed to her boyfriend's side and helped him.

"Alright, guys Zoro need medical attention, let's go I will deal with you another time." Luffy ordered seriously.

Then Luffy using his Yami powers took his crew plus Nami away from Buggy and his men while Nami still had the map to Grand line. They appeared in one of the houses and laid Zoro on one of the beds and Luffy using his water powers healed him shocking everyone except Makino. Then they went outside and met a dog named Chouchou who is guarding a pet store and then the Mayer of Orange town Boodle came running thinking that they are hurting the dog but they just getting to know the dog. The Mayer told them the story of Chouchou whose owner is dead because of illness and the dog considered the store his treasure while Nami doesn't understand why a store is accounted as a treasure like gold.

"I am gonna challenge Buggy to free my town." Said the Mayer with determination.

Luffy then knocked the Mayer out and made him leaning against the wall in a sitting position.

"Why did you that?" Nami said angrily.

"So, he wouldn't kill himself, I will take care of Buggy." Luffy said in a serious tone.

Then Moji the beast tamer with his lion Richie to kill Nami and get the map and the lion destroyed part of the store which made Chouchou mad and attacked and got him some bruises. Luffy defeated the lion with a water water hammer ( the same attack as the anime, but with water) and punch the tamer with a normal punch.

"Alright, now let's go and beat Buggy up." Luffy said with fury.

"Yeah." The crew replied.

The crew and Nami marched towards Buggy's base to challenge him and free the town from his hands.

"Hey, Big nose get out of here." Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Who are you calling big nose load the Buggy ball and fire." Buggy shouted with fury.

They fired the all at them and Luffy stopped the ball with his water body and fired back destroying the base.

"Nami go and collect the treasure, Makino will go with you to protect you." Luffy said in a stern tone.

"Right." They replied in unison.

"Zoro, Kuina you two will deal with his right hand, I will keep the enemy from interrupting." Luffy said assuming his captain role.

"Got it." They said in usion grinning.

The four went to do their tasks, after Zoro and Kuina defeated Buggy's right hand, it's time for the boss fight.

"Tch, even Cabaji is out now, you will pay for what you did straw hat." Buggy said with anger.

"Really, then show me what you got." Luffy challenged grinning.

Buggy rushed at Luffy using his split body parts and knives to cut him.

"Stay still brat." Buggy said with anger.

"Nope, you are too slow." Luffy said with a smirk.

They kept at for a while, we see Zoro and Kuina were in one of the houses fucking after the battle and Nami and Makino comes out with bags of treasure.

"Where do you think you are doing with my treasure Nami." Buggy said angrily.

"It's mine now." Nami said while sticking out her tongue.

Buggy was furious that he caught Luffy off guard and slashed his hat and rushed towards Nami. What Buggy didn't know that he fucked up big time.

"Buggyyyyyy, I will kill." Luffy suddenly shouted.

"Huh, what do you want now." Buggy said with annoyance.

"You slashed Shanks's hat that he gave me." Luffy said with venom.

"That's good he should keep his possessions safe." Buggy said evily.

"That hat belonged to Gold Rodger the King of the Pirates before giving it to Shanks." Luffy said shocking everyone.

"Oh really, well bad luck kid." Buggy said uncaring for it.

When he was about to deal with Nami, Makino slashed him with one of her swords (she has like 30 of them) he spilt then assembled his parts but he became Chibi.

"Ah, where is the rest of my body?" Buggy said with shock.

"I have them." Nami said while tying the missing parts.

"Shishishi, very good Nami now Buggy it's time to finish it Yami Yami Bazooka." Luffy said smiling.

His hands turned into darkness and stretched them with open palms, then came towards Buggy and was sent flying away ending his days of terror. Makino took the hat and fixed it, he Mayer came and said where is Buggy Luffy said he beat him. The Buggy Pirates left the town to look for their captain, the crew with Nami loaded the treasure in Nami's boat and Luffy gave the Mayer some money to repair the town. After that they set sail for the next adventure.

* * *

 **Finally, now I hope you liked. Let me ask you a question do you want Usopp and Kaya already a couple before Luffy's arrival or you want them to get together at the end of Syrup arc? Choose in the reviews. Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see ya soon.**


	6. Sniper and a cat

**Ch 6:**

Our group pirates plus a thief are sailing the seas looking for a new adventure, they are now talking With each other with Nami sometimes joining. Now Nami said that they are closing in an island and they will arrive after two or three hours.

"So, will Zoro get another lover?" Makino asked with curiosity.

Zoro and Kuina turned to each other then to Makino.

"Well, no I will not get another one Kuina is the only girl I need." Zoro replied while hugging a blushing Kuina.

"What about Luffy?" Kuina asked while controlling her blush.

"Luffy, is gonna make many women fall in love with him and we agreed that I am the main girl and will decide who is worthy or not." Makino said remembering the talk with Luffy after their first time sex.

"I can see an island." Luffy shouted with a grin.

Then they saw an island which was not big or small, after a while they docked and began to walk on the shore when a bullet shot at Luffy making him jump back.

"That was a warning shot, the next one won't miss Pirates." A voice called out.

They looked up and saw a teen with Afro and long nose (Usopp's clothes you know them so I will not describe them) holding a pistol.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp, I have an army of eight million so run Pirates." Usopp said with his captain's voice.

Then flags were in the air, and Luffy sensed only three little boys.

"Eight million, I don't believe you you have three." Luffy pointed out.

The three boys got scared and ran dripping the flags, Usopp was shouting at them for leaving him.

"You are dealing with real Pirates." Zoro said while reaching one of his swords.

Usopp who was shaking with fear, immediately bowed and apologized and Luffy accepted, Luffy said that his aim was good just like his father which gained Usopp's attention then he invited them to lunch. They arrived at the restaurant and began eating and Luffy is eaten like he hadn't ate.

Luffy told Usopp about his father while the others were eating peacefully.

"So, what you guys doing here?" Usopp asked curiously.

"We are looking for a ship." Makino said while patting her boyfriend's back because he was choking.

"Well, we are a simple village so you won't find a ship here." Usopp said nervously.

"What about the people in the mansion over there?" Zoro pointed out with red cheeks cause of Sake.

Then Usopp excused himself and ran away, then after three minutes Usopp's lackeys came and introduced themselves and said they were looking for their captain. Then Luffy praised the meat and the children thought that Luffy ate Usopp and called Nami a witch for turning Usopp into a meat which got them a bonk on the head from her, then when asked about the Mansion the children took them there, after arriving they entered with Luffy using his Yami fruit then saw Usopp sitting on a branch talking with a young blonde girl.

"I didn't know, we had company." The girl said, looking at the crew with a smile.

"They are my new recruits." Usopp said lying.

"Hey, do you have a boat?" Luffy said bluntly.

Zoro and Kuina face palmed, Makino smiled and Nami bonked him in the head, then before the girl say something her butler Klahadore appeared and gently told them to leave especially Usopp. He got into an argument with him starting by insulting his father and then got punched by him, but before it escalates the girl whose name is Kaya stopped it and then Klahadore told them to get out and they obeyed and Usopp said that he will not come back again. Now Luffy ran after Usopp hoping to calm him down while the crew and the kids are leaning on the fence on the side of the road when a weirdo Moonwalking (like Michael Jackson) then he began to hypnotize them but he hypnotized himself. Meanwhile Luffy found Usopp and cheered him up, then they saw Klahadore talking with a weirdo about killing Kaya and take her money, which made Usopp's blood boil and gave away his position. Klahadore who in Now revealed as Captain Kuro who the world thought is dead and famous of his intelligence, told Jango to get rid of them so hypnotized Luffy who fell off the cliff and got his head buried in the sand. Usopp ran while he was about to piss himself and found Luffy's crew and told them what happened, but the crew didn't believe him that Luffy is dead. So they followed the kids to where Usopp goes when he is angry and they saw Luffy laying there with his head in the sand, they rushed to him and heard him snoring so Zoro kicked him to wake him up and he did wake up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Luffy greeted like nothing happened.

"Luffy, Why were you lying here?" Makino asked with worry.

Then he told them what happened and they knew that his side of the story is the same as Usopp, then Usopp arrived with bruises and Nami bandaged him. Usopp said to the kids that the Pirates which made them angry at him and took off in disappointment, and then decided to defend the village even they didn't believe him and Luffy offered his help which made Usopp cry of happiness. Then he deceived a plan to oil the shore that Kuro talked with his lackey about Kaya's death, but Luffy said that they should oil the other shore to surprise the enemy and Usopp agreed and went to sleep. The next morning they split up Nami, Makino and Zoro at the northern shore while the others at the other, when Usopp saw that they didn't come they head to where the others are and saw the Pirates were docked and began fighting with their friends.

"Kuina, Usopp help the others and I will intervene only when you need it." Luffy ordered calmly.

They nodded, then joined the fight, and the enemy began losing their men and spirit so Jango used his hypnosis to make them stronger. Zoro and the others had a little difficulty, but managed to defeat enemy forces. Then Jango ordered the two strongest twins to fight our friends and they looked scared, but they were pretending one of them fought with Zoro while the other attacked Kuina, Makino, Nami and Usopp will provide support to them.

"And now I know why you are late." They heard a voice.

They stopped and saw Captain Kuro standing there with a scowl.

"Captain K-Kuro." Jango said terrified.

"Jango, are you telling me that you couldn't beat a bunch of kids and a woman." Kuro said pissed.

The Black Cat Pirates were looking at the ground in shame.

"Well, I give you 15 minutes to finish them off." Kuro said with a calm expression.

"Thank you Captain, you heard him get them." Jango said with a relief.

The men roared with excitement and attacked with everything they get to defeat the kids and the lady, but still they couldn't beat them.

"Alright, the time is over I will kill you for being weak **out of the bag**." Kuro said with anger.

Kuro swayed from right to left and the opposite, then disappeared and attacks using his claws injuring and killing his crew but before he continue someone appeared.

"Stop this Klahadore." Kaya said with disappointment.

"Ah, Miss Kaya you shouldn't get out of bed." Kuro said in his butler voice.

"Kaya, what are you doing here? get the hell out of here." Usopp shouted in concern.

"Usopp, i am sorry that I doubted you and Klahadore I am mad at what you did to Merry." Kaya said in a calm tone while holding a gun.

"Miss Kaya, are you gonna shot me with that gun?" Kuro asked with amusement.

Kuro then dashed at her to injure her while the kids were trying to make her move when Usopp slingshot him in his left cheek.

"Usopp, you want to die first, then so be it." Kuro said with an evil grin.

Then he changed his course and focused on Usopp when Luffy appeared suddenly and punched Kuro without using any power ( Devil fruit or Haki) which put a distance between them.

"Kaya, run away to safety." Usopp ordered with worry.

Then the kids managed to pull her along running towards the mansion, Kuro ordered Jango to finish the job and he went after them.

"Usopp, go after your girl and take Kuina with you." Luffy said seriously.

They nodded hen sprinted to where Kaya went, where Usopp just in time sling shot Jango before he hypnotize Kaya into writing her will and kill herself.

"You the one with a straw hat, do you think you can beat me?" Kuro said that with a smirk.

"Guys, i will handle this." Luffy said leaving no arguments.

The others moved to the side so they don't get dragged into the fight. Kuro attacked Luffy who slipped between the claw blades using his water fruit and managed to hit Kuro with normal strength and broke the blades of the right claw. Kuro got enraged and attacked using the left claw and Luffy hide using his darkness fruit.

"Where are you boy?" Kuro said while looking around.

Then he felt someone poke his back and slashed the air when Luffy appeared and restrained his legs and arms.

"A Captain shouldn't kill his own men so you are not a real Captain **Yami Yami Bell**." Luffy shouted with fury.

He moved his head far away from his body using solid darkness, then slammed his head with Kuro's knocking him out thus ending the fight. Then they gave Kuro to his crew and Jango, who was brought by Kuina and the crew scrammed away from the island. Nami bandaged her injured shoulder, then did it to the others except Luffy who healed himself. The next day Kaya came when they were eating breakfast in the restaurant and told them to follow her After hey followed her to the beach and saw a ship which the butler Merry built and it's called the Going Merry. He taught Nami how use the ship then Usopp came with his bags telling them that he will see them out there in the sea someday.

"Usopp, Kaya why don't you join the crew?" Luffy said smiling.

Usopp immediately agreed and demanded to be the Captain which got him a big no then they turned to Kaya.

"Well, I don't know" Kaya said, unsure of the invitation.

"Come on, it will fun, plus you will be with your boyfriend." Luffy said with a grin.

The couple blushed while the crew laughed already knowing about them, then she accepted the offer as a nurse after Merry told her follow her dream and have fun out there. Then they set sail after restocking towards a new adventure.

* * *

 **Done. Usopp and Kaya joined as a Sniper and Nurse.**

 **Next arc is the Baratie and Introducing Sanji, and don't forget to vote for who will join Luffy's harem in the reviews.**

 **Fav, Follow and Review and see ya next year.**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
